New Times
by HH-Forever-and-Always
Summary: 4 years after their brake up they meet again at the recording studio. Loren and Cam are going out... What happens next... Will they get back together? This is a story about Loren and Eddie so there won't be much about Ian, Mel, Nora, Max, Jake, and Kelly.
1. Chapter 1

*******4 years later******  
Loren Tate and Eddie Duran had brok up 3 years ago and have lost contact with each other.(Leddie will come soon)Loren and Cam are dating and been togeter for a little more than a was never over Loren shore he been on dates but he could never find anyone like is beautiful,smart,funny, and really talented.  
... Loren and Kelly where at the studio recording Loren's new song.  
Loren singing:Loving him is like driving a new Maserati down a dead end street Faster than the wind Passionate as sin, ended so suddenly Loving him is like trying to change your mind Once you're already flying through the free fallLike the colors in autumnSo bright just before they lose it all  
Losing him was blue like I'd never knownMissing him was dark grey all aloneForgetting him was like trying to know somebody you've never metBut loving him was red Loving him was red  
Eddie was at the studio to and herd a amazing vocie so he peaked in the his surpise he saw Loren she looked beatiful as all can tell the song was about him just by listening to her.  
loren singing:Touching him is like realizing all you ever wanted was right there in front of youMemorizing him was as easy as knowing all the words to your old favorite songFighting with him was like trying to solve a crossword and realizing there's no right answer Regretting him was like wishing you never found out love could be that strongLosing him was blue like I'd never knownMissing him was dark grey all aloneForgetting him was like trying to know somebody you've never met But loving him was redOh red burning red  
Remembering him comes in flashbacks and echoesTell myself it's time now, gotta let goBut moving on from him is impossibleWhen I still see it all in my head  
Burning red!Darling it was red!  
("red" by:TAYLOR SWIFT)  
Loren looked over by the door and say Eddie peeking eyes looked.(like all ways)Eddie saw Loren stareing at him so he quickly closed the door and waited intill Loren was Loren was done she walk out the door talking to Kelly.  
Kelly:Ok so we have a interveiw adout the new album "i wish you where here",and a photo shot later for the cover you got it.  
Loren:Ok...I think.  
Loren turned her head and saw Eddie stareing at eyes  
locked AGAIN!


	2. Chapter 2

There was an awkward silent like all was Loren had to break it.

Loren: Hey so i her your career is blowing up...but that is what Mel told my.

Eddie: Ya, it is going pretty well..so hey can i talk to you alone.

Loren looks at Kelly and nodded her head.

Loren:Ya..but we got 5 minutes I am really busy

Eddie:Great lets go in the other room.

Loren: Ok They walk into the room ...together.

Loren:So what do you want to talk about.

Eddie:Lo...I miss you so much I think about you all the time, I been stumped with my music...

Loren:What are you talking about your career is blowing up.

Eddie:Because Jake hires people to write all the songs. I have not written a song in 3 years.

Loren: I have a boyfriend. I moved on and so should you.

Eddie:I can't, Lo I will never find anyone like you. Your beautiful, smart, and super talented.

Loren:...

Eddie: Loren, I been a mess without you. You are my muse(inspiration).You are the only thing that matters to my. You are...

interrupted be...

**Sorry it is really sort it will get longer once we get to like the 8th chapter... Bye**


	3. Chapter 3

**(interupted be...a kiss)**  
**Loren kissed Eddie!The kiss was fulled with passion like it was the first pulled away leting here lips linger on arms were around his neck and Eddie's arms were on Lorens waisted pulling her in.**  
**Eddie:**I missed that for the past three years.  
**Loren laughed and whispered:**By the way I'm not that into Cam anymore.**(she said with ...a smile)**  
**Eddie kissed her again with more passion than before.**  
**Eddie:**I guess where back togeter after you brake up with this Cam guy.  
**Loren:**hummmm...It maybe depends what kind of mood i'm in.  
**Eddie:**hum..Looks like I have some work to do.**(he kissed Loren and it turned into another kiss and another)Nether of them them wanted to pull away but Loren was she had to pull away.**  
**Loren:** I'm super busy today I have to go, but plug your number into my new phone.(gives him her phone)  
**Eddie:**Same here!**(hands here his phone)**  
**Loren walks to the door:**Oh and one more thing since we are getting back togeter I want to start over new like we never broke up.  
**Eddie:**What ever you want.  
**Loren:**And,come to my photo shot for my new alblum "I wish you where here".Cam is going to bye at the interview so I will brake up with him then.  
**Eddie:**Ok and I love your new song "red" may I ask who is it about.**(raising his eyebrows)**  
**Loren:**...You know who it is about.**(walking closer to him)**  
**Eddie:**I have a guess...me  
Loren leads in to kiss him:Bing bing bing...You really catch on rockstar **(she kisses him)**Well I got to and the photo shot is at MK.I will call you after the interview.  
**Eddie:**Ok babe..See you then  
**Loren walks to the door:**Bye handsome**(she said with a wink)**  
**Eddie:**Good bye to you to beatiful..  
**Loren rolls her eyes and walks out the door.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Loren walked out of the room with a huge smile on her face.**  
**Kelly:**What happened in there.  
**Loren:**Ummmm...Nothing  
**Kelly:**I'm am going to find out sooner or later so you might as well tell my now.  
**Loren:**Fine!But not here in the limo.  
**Kelly:**Fine!  
**Loren and Kelly sit in the limo.**  
**Kelly:**Ok now cought it up girl.  
**Loren:**Ok chill,well he was saying he wants my back...(cut off)  
**Kelly:**AND!  
**Loren:**Well I said I have A boyfriend and that he should move on he said all these other sweet things that I could not keep track of,and I heard enought so I kissed he to shut him up.  
**Kelly:** WHAT!What about Camron.  
**Loren:**I was going to brake up with him anyway. Every conversation we have it ends up about lacrosse.  
**Kelly:** True that(I say that all the time)So carry on.  
**Loren:** Well when I pulled away he said and I quote "I missed that every day for the past 3 years".  
**Kelly:** Awwww...Really  
**Loren:** Yes really, and then when I told him T am not that into Cam anymore i can see the sign of joy in his eyes**.(just thought of that do you like:)**Oh and when I look at the door in the studio Eddie was peeking in to hear my sing.  
**Kelly:** Did he figure out who the song is about?  
**Loren:** Ya, but he did not mind. So any way I invented him to the photo shoot today.  
**Kelly:** When are you going to brake up with Cam?  
**Loren:** At the Lily Park interview.  
**Kelly:** Ok, I am shore she is going to ask question about that so be prepared.  
**Loren:** Alright...  
** LOREN TEXT EDDIE**  
**Loren**  
** i need u there when i brake up with cam**  
**Eddie**  
** k babe were is ur penthouse**  
**Loren**  
** o sorry Palm Springs on sunset (made it up)be there by 12:00 k**  
**Eddie**  
** k c u then;0**  
** END OF TEXT**

**Eddie was driving to Loren's penthouse and drove up to a big beautiful(but not as beautiful as Loren)building. He walks in to see Jeffery his old doorman.  
Jeffery: **Nice to see you again Mr. Duran I take it your here to see Ms. Tate.**  
Eddie: **Yep! You guess right did she put my on the list?  
**Jeffery: **Yes she was here o little while ago. You may go up Mr. Duran**.  
Eddie walks into the elevator: Wait! What room number is it?  
Jeffery: **You don't need to know a room number.  
**Eddie: **Why?  
**Jeffery: **You will see.  
** He closes the elevator. When the door opened he was in aw. Loren had the whole floor to herself. It was huge! Loren saw Cam who was staring at Eddie. All Eddie can see is the beautiful Loren Tate. Eddie walked over to Loren.  
Eddie:** Are you ready to do this?**  
Loren: **Now or never. Come with me.  
**Eddie: **That is what I am here for beautiful..  
** Loren blushes and puts a serious face on, and walks over to Cam.  
Loren: **Cam, we need to talk.  
**Cam: **Sure babe, what's up.  
**Loren: **Don't call my babe anymore.  
**Cam: **What are you saying..  
**Loren: **I am saying that we are done.** (squeezes Eddie's hand)  
Eddie try's to do every thing he can to comfort Loren.  
Cam: **Are you braking up with my to get back with this what to be popstar.  
**Loren: **Don't call he that.** (Loren snaps at him)  
Cam:** Lo, remember this guy broke you heart and I was there it glue all those pieces back together. I love you Loren Tate.  
** A tear fell from Loren's face thinking of the bad memories.  
Loren:** Cam just leave and don't come back.  
**Cam:** Babe  
**Loren: **Please  
**Cam: **If you change your mind you know were to find me.** (kisses Loren on the cheek and whispers)I really love you Loren don't you ever forget that. Good bye.(he left without another word)  
Eddie: **Babe are you ok.** (wiped the tear off there face)  
Loren: **I'm ok.**  
Eddie: **Lo listen Chloe was lying I never cheated on you, ok.** (THE REASON WHY THEY BROKE UP IN THE FIRST LACE CHOLE!)  
Loren and Eddie did not know that Lily Park was watching the whole thing and got it ALL on tape. What is going to happen next?**

**What do you think? Please review...**


	5. Chapter 5

**(diving right into the Lily Park interview)**  
** Lily Park:** We are here live in Loren Tate's penthouse. We are talking about today her new album "I Wish You Where Here". **(the camera zoomed out to show Loren)**Loren anything to say about your new album coming out.  
** Loren:** Well, when I was younger my dad left my boyfriend cheated on my so I never talked about my feelings so I  
wrote them ...into a song.  
**Lily:** Is this boyfriend Eddie Duran?  
** Loren:** No...It was someone else way before the fame came.  
** Lily:** Ok so it looked like to my you got your heart broken a little while ago by I believe his name is Camron.  
** Loren:** NO...I broke up with him.  
**Lily:** I see so you had the ex Eddie Duran come to the rescue.  
**Loren:** Ummm...** (she stares at Kelly to come save her)**  
**Kelly:** I think we are done her right Lily.  
**Lily:** Yes that is all the time we have see you tomorrow on the Lily Park's show.  
**Director:** Cut  
** When the camera stopped rolling Loren ran over to Eddie.**  
**Loren:** I can't believe she asked that.  
**Eddie:** Honestly I can, but you have Kelly to save you.  
**Loren:** Ya good thing. Oh I have a photo shot coming?  
**Eddie:** Of course I am I would not miss it for the world. **(then kissed her)**  
**Lily Park was surprise to see those to back together. They are going to be the latest news good thing Lily will get it out first.**  
**Loren and Eddie was on there way to the photo shot. Loren got there first and went inside. Eddie got there a few minutes after her. When Eddie walked in Mel saw him.(MEL WAS THE DIRECTOR)**  
**Mel:** Hey rockstar what are you doing here?  
**Eddie:** I'm here to see Loren. Where is she?  
**Mel:** Sorry rockstar no can do .  
**Eddie:** What! Wait do you Know that Cam and Loren broke up right.  
**Mel:** WHAT!No.. Why did she not tell my.  
**Eddie:** And my and Lo are back together.  
**Mel:** WOW! A lot happened and Loren did not bother to...  
**Loren came out of here dressing room with a red short dress on that had rim stones around her waist. Eddie did not even listen to a word Mel said it was like his eyes where glued to Loren.**  
**Mel:** Hello earth to rockstar.(waving her hand in front of his face)  
**Eddie snapped back into reality:** What! Did you say something.  
**Mel rolled her eyes:** Go get your girl.  
**Eddie walked over to Loren.**  
**Eddie:** Babe you look stunning.  
**Loren:** Well thank you! I just love this dress.  
**Mel:** Lo, are you ready to start?  
**Loren:** Ya!** (Loren jumped in front of the camera and stared posing) **


	6. Chapter 6

After the photo shot Max,Nora,Loren,Eddie,Mel,Jake,and Kelly went to Rumor to a late ,Loren,and Eddie were talking about crazty things fans sent all countine to talk for another hour intill the check puched in for there food since there was seven people there the bill was lunck Loren and Eddie went back to Loren's Loren walked into the lobby Loren told Jeffery to take Cam off the end Eddie walked into the elevator and as soon as the door closed Eddie crashed his lip on Loren' the elevator door opened Loren pulled away and ran then ploped on the coach.

**Eddie** You are such a tease.

**Loren** I don't know what you are lalking about.

Eddie Justed shaked his head.

**Loren** Do you want to write music?

**Eddie** I don't know I have not writen in a while.

**Loren rolled her eyes** Come on.

**Eddie** Fine!

loren Here I started this one three years ago.

Loren starts to play the piano and sings...

_The way you move is like a full on rainstormAnd I'm a house of cardsYou say my name for the first time, baby, and IFall in love in an empty barAnd you stood there in front of me justClose enough to touchClose enough to hope you couldn't seeWhat I was thinking of_

loren That is all I got.

Eddie starts to play around and sang...

_Drop everything nowMeet me in the pouring rainKiss me on the sidewalkTake away the pain'Cause I see, sparks fly whenever you smileGet me with those green eyes, babyAs the lights go downSomething that'll haunt me when you're not around_

_Sparks Fly by:Taylor Swift_

**Loren** Eddie!That was amazing!I am adding that,What thats it the name of the song _"Sparks Fiy"_.

**Eddie** Wow! It just came out of my mouth.

**Loren** I still need another song for my alblum this can be it,but I want it to be a duet.**Smirking and staring at Eddie**

**Eddie **Are you saying...**cut off**

**Loren** Yes I am saying you and me should write the song and recored it do you think.

**Eddie** I love that idea!

**Loren** Ok let my call Kel ( Kelly) and tell her.


	7. Chapter 7

********Week Later********

Loren and Eddie were in the studio recording _Sparks Fly_.

**Loren **The way you move is like a fall on rainstorm And I'm a house of cards You're the kinda reckless that should send me running but I Kinda know that I won't get far And you stood there in front of me just Close enough to touch Close enough so hope you couldn't see What I was thinking of

**Eddie and Loren **Drop everything now Meet me in the pouring rain Kiss me on the sidewalk Take away the pain Cause I see, sparks fly whenever you smile

**Eddie **Get me with those brown eyes, baby As the lights go down Give me something that'll haunt me when you're not around Cause I see, sparks fly whenever you smile My mind forgets to remind me You're a bad idea You touch me once and it's really something You find I'm even better than you imagined I would be

**Loren **I'm on my guard for the rest of the world But with you, I know it's no good And I could wait patiently but I really wish you would

**Eddie and Loren **Drop everything now Meet me in the pouring rain Kiss me on the sidewalk Take away the pain Cause I see, sparks fly whenever you smile

**Eddie**wGet me with those green eyes, baby As the lights go down Give me something that'll haunt me when you're not around Cause I see, sparks fly whenever you smile

**Loren **I'll run my fingers through your hair And watch the lights go wild Just keep on keeping your eyes on me It's just wrong enough to make it feel right And meet me up the staircase Won't you whisper something slow I'm captivated by you, baby Like a firework show

**Eddie and Loren **Drop everything now Meet me in the pouring rain Kiss me on the sidewalk Take away the pain Cause I see, sparks fly whenever you smile

**Eddie **Get me with those green eyes, baby As the lights go down Give me something that'll haunt me when you're not around Cause I see, sparks fly whenever you smile

**Eddie and Loren **And the sparks fly Oh, baby, smile And the sparks fly

After Loren and Eddie finished recording _Sparks Fly_ they went back to Eddie's penthouse. When Loren and Eddie walk into the big white building they were greeted be the doorman.

**Doorman **Hello Mr. Duran and ?

**Loren** Hey and you can call my Loren and who are you?

**Doorman** I am Henry, we'll have a nice day you two.

Loren and Eddie walked into the elevator. Once the door close Eddie slipped his arms around Loren's waist and pulled her closer. Then Loren put her arms around Eddie's neck. Eddie then crashed his lip onto Loren's. Once the elevator door opened Loren pulled away. They walked down the hall to Eddie's Penthouse and then pulled out the keys and unlocked the door. As soon as Eddie unlocked the door he pulled Loren in and pushed her against the wall. The started to make out a little then Eddie leads Loren to the coach not breaking there kiss. Once things are getting intense Loren's phone rang. Eddie then pulled away.

**Eddie** This better be life or death.

Loren then picked up her phone with Eddie still on top of her on the coach. She got a text from Camron.

**_Text_**

**_Camrom_**

**_ Meet my at the Café in 1 hour….;)_**

Loren quickly text back.

**_Loren_**

**_No way we broke up a long time ago…..:(_**

**_End of Text_**

**Eddie** Who was that.

**Loren** Camrom wants to meet at the café in a hour.

**Eddie **Are you going.

**Loren leaned up and kissed him** No way I am staying right here.

Loren and Eddie were at his penthouse snuggling on the coach watching a scary movie. Eddie chose a scary movie so Loren will get scared so he can hold her tighter. After the movie the turned on the TV and it happened to be a gossip channel. They were doing an interview with Camron Lite. When Loren heard Camron's name she turned all her attention on to the TV.

**Interview**

**Reporter **So how are you handling the brake up with Loren Tate?

**Camron **It hard, I really loved her. I guess she did not feel the same way anymore. She moved on so quickly I could not even blink.

**Reporter **What do you mean move on so quickly?

**Camron **Well….When she broke-up with my Eddie Duran was there holding her hand.

**Reporter **I see….. So there you have it folks….. Eddie Duran broke-up one of the hottest couples in Hollywood.

**End of Interview**

**Loren **Oh No! I can't believe him. He tried to make you look like the bad guy.

**Eddie **I don't care as long as I end up with you at the end.

**********Two Months Later***********

Loren's new album was out and everyone loved Loren's and Eddie's new song Sparks Fly. The label loved it so much they wanted a music video. So the label went all out. They went to New York to film it. They were in a town house in front of Central Park. The music video started with Eddie and Loren sitting on the coach chilling out. Then Loren starts to sing.

**Loren **The way you move is like a fall on rainstorm And I'm a house of cards You're the kinda reckless that should send me running but I Kinda know that I won't get far **Then Eddie takes her hand and they both sand up starring into each other's eyes** And you stood there in front of me just Close enough to touch Close enough so hope you couldn't see What I was thinking of

**Loren and Eddie** Drop everything now Meet me in the pouring rain Kiss me on the sidewalk Take away the pain Cause I see, sparks fly whenever you smile

**Loren and Eddie ran outside into the pouring rain**

**Eddie **Get me with those brown eyes, baby As the lights go down Give me something that'll haunt me when you're not around Cause I see, sparks fly whenever you smile

**Eddie spins Loren around** My mind forgets to remind me You're a bad idea You touch me once and it's really something You find I'm even better than you imagined I would be

**Loren **I'm on my guard for the rest of the world But with you, I know it's no good And I could wait patiently but I really wish you would

**Eddie and Loren **Drop everything now Meet me in the pouring rain Kiss me on the sidewalk Take away the pain Cause I see, sparks fly whenever you smile

**They start to run again**

**Eddie ** Get me with those brown eyes, baby As the lights go down Give me something that'll haunt me when you're not around Cause I see, sparks fly whenever you smile

**Spins Loren around again **

**Loren **I'll run my fingers through your hair And watch the lights go wild Just keep on keeping your eyes on me It's just wrong enough to make it feel right And meet me up the staircase Won't you whisper something slow I'm captivated by you, baby Like a firework show

**Eddie and Loren **Drop everything now Meet me in the pouring rain Kiss me on the sidewalk Take away the pain Cause I see, sparks fly whenever you smile

**Start to run again**

**Eddie **Get me with those brown eyes, baby As the lights go down Give me something that'll haunt me when you're not around Cause I see, sparks fly whenever you smile

**They stop running under a tunnel and starring into each other's eyes**

**Eddie and Loren **And the sparks fly Oh, baby, smile And the sparks fly

**When to music stops Eddie leans in and kisses her**

**Director **Cut! That's a wrap people…

Kelly and Jake walk over to Loren and Eddie.

**Kelly **That was great you two!

**Loren and Eddie **Thanks!

Everyone went back to the hotel to pack so they can go back to LA. When they got back to the hotel there was a unexpected guest there.


	8. Chapter 8

**Loren and Eddie where at the hotel when they say someonr they thought was out of there lifes forever... Chloe Carter... Working at the hotel as the secertary checking in a family. Loren and Eddie tried to sneak past them but she saw them in the coner of her eye. She smirked at them and countuned working. (Ha I got you there I bet you guys thought she was going to make a big scene) Loren and Eddie made there way into the elivator.**

**Loren:** Well I did not expect to see her here. I have ot seen here in 4 years.

**Eddie:** Me to, and she works here. Ha that is funny.

**Loren and Eddie both burst out laughing.**

The elivator door opens and they both walk out hand in hand to get ready to leave for L.A. When Loren and Eddie got in the limo to leave they started making out. they stopped after a few minutes so they won't make the driver feel unconfontable.

** When the get to the airport they went on the private jet on there way back to L.A. When they finally got back to L.A there was two limos waiting for them. One was for Loren and Eddie and the other one was for Kelly and Jake. Once Loren and Eddie got back to Loren's penthouse they both went to bed. They were so tired from they day before. Loren went and got change into some tight black short shorts and a pink tank top. She was killing Eddie slowly so he decided to tease her back. So he changed into a pair of sweatpants that where in his suitcase from New York and no shirt. Loren smirked at him knowing exactly he was doing. She was not going to let it work so she just sat on the bed writing lyrics in her songwriting book that she thought about a few days ago but never wrote them down.**

**You got your keys, but where you going?The third degree just isn't working.'Cause you walked out without asking me to go,And if I followed you home, would you be alone?I checked your phone, 'cause it was beepingAre you alone? I know you're creepin''Cause you walked out without asking me to go,But if I followed you home, I hope you're aloneBridge:I'm three steps from the edgeWhoa-ohDon't push me over itDon't you know, don't you knowChorus:Every girl is capable of murder if you hurt herWatch out you, don't push me any further, any furtherYou're not the only one walkin' 'round with a loaded little girl is capable of murder 'cause you hurt herMy hands are clean, not yet a killerAin't I your queen? And did you tell her?'Cause you broke down all my shoulda known bettersAnd I followed you home, throwing sticks and stonesBridge:I'm two steps from the edgeWhoa-ohDon't push me over itDon't you know, don't you knowChorus:Every girl is capable of murder if you hurt herWatch out you, don't push me any further, any furtherYou're not the only one walkin' 'round with a loaded gunThis little girl is capable of murder 'cause you hurt herDon't you know you should never treat a girl like that?Got a good alibi, and my bag's all packedDon't you know you should never treat a girl like that?'Cause the next one's gonna have the hammer pulled backChorus:Every girl is capable of murderSo watch out you, don't push me any furtherBut you f*ckin' hurt herEvery girl is capable of murder if you hurt herWatch out, you don't push me any further, any furtherYou're not the only one walkin' 'round with a loaded gunThis little girl is capable of murder, hey!This little girl is capable of murder 'cause you hurt her! (I love this song) - This Little Girl By Cady Grove**

**She thought of them when Adam cheated on Mel. She say Eddie looking at they in the coner of her eye.**

**Loren:** May I help you...?

**Eddie: **What are you writing?

**Loren: **Oh well I thought of this when Adam cheated on Mel a few days ago I just never got the chace to write them do till now.

**Eddie:** Can I hear them?

**Loren rolled here eyes and grabed his hand and her song writing book to the music room. She can play the guiter, violen, bass, flute, clarnet, trumpet, drums, and the piano. She went and grabed here violen.**

**Eddie:** You play the violen?

**Loren: **Ya... I can play every instument in this room.

**Eddie:** Really... All I can play is the piano and they guitar.

**Loren: **I know that. Don;t you think when i was just a valley girl with your poster in my room I would know that.

**Eddie:** Oh ya you were a crazed fan when you stared out.

**Loren just just rolled her ekes and start struming the violen with the bow. After she finshed the song she looked at Eddie who hade the biggest smile on his face.**

watch?v=Y1crJmEdNaM** ( Link to song )**

**Loren: **So what do you think?

**Eddie:** That is the best song I ever heared.. It was A-M-A-Z-I-N-G.

**Loren: **Ha Thanks! We should head to bed its get late and I am really tried...

**Eddie:** I have another idea in mind.

**Loren:** And whats that? **Smirking because know exactly he was think of.**

**Right after she said that there was a pair of lips crached on to hers. It stared to get intense they started walking to the bedroom and got lost in the sea of blankets. ( Sorry I am only 11 bare with me wow that sound wrong)**


End file.
